


Dry Your Eyes

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Smile a Little Smile for Me, Rosemarie" (song by The Flying Machine)

Rose closed the front door behind her, then leaned back against it, just for a moment. Something smelled wonderful, somewhere in the house, and a moment later, John came out of the kitchen, whisk still in his hand.

He’d been the Doctor, once— or, rather, the _copy_ of the Doctor, a completely human time lord, with one heart and one life— but he was John now, John Tyler.

“Hello, dear,” he said, brightly, coming over to kiss her. “How was your walk?”

Rose’s life was nothing like she imagined, nothing like she could ever have imagined, but she wouldn’t trade it for the universe.

She smiled back. “Wonderful,” she said. “But it’s even better to be home.”

THE END


End file.
